


Fall From Grace

by MoonbeamDancer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean swearing, Fighting, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonbeamDancer/pseuds/MoonbeamDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's a bad ass enforcer for Heaven, who finds himself suddenly cut off from the divine grace of God. During a storm he's rescued by a centaur too cute for his own good, and the two of them now find themselves in the center of a plot for the extermination of all life on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 Supernatural Reverse Bang on Lj, smut_slut did the art for it, go look at her journal for some awesome art. Also for this story, Dean and Sam are unrelated.

Lightening crashed and the wind howled around him, pushing and tearing at his body, while the rain did its best to drench him. He would need to land soon, before the storm did any more damage; not that it mattered, his body was already battered and bruised. The fight, while short, had been a nasty one and Dean needed to tend to his wounds. He pressed on and began scanning the ground, swooping in closer to the forest the bright flashes of light had illuminated.

He landed at the edge of it, staggering slightly onto the ground from the fight and from the fact that his wings no longer had to support his weight. His wings, normally a glossy black, were now a dull rain slicked matte black, and they snapped against his back the moment his feet touched the ground. Or rather one did, the right one tried but couldn't completely, and Dean hissed at the pain that ran through him. Sword still in hand, Dean limped into the forest using the trees as cover and support. It was slow going and Dean's wing began to ache the longer he was out in this weather, he needed shelter, _fast_. But with not knowing where he was, Dean didn't know what direction to begin looking in. Shaking his head to clear his vision, Dean soldiered on, gripping the tree trunks with one hand. It didn't help, his eyesight blurred and he fell to the ground, jarring his injured wing. Dean cried out at the jolt of pain and mercifully passed out.

Sam looked down on the figure before him, setting his basket down on the ground. Sam had wanted to look for rain lilies while the rain had slowed down, they were a blue flower with yellow centers and were good for purification. He flicked his tail and stamped a hoof. Who in their right mind would be out in this weather? The rain had let up a bit, but the wind still gusted though the trees.  
 _"Hello? You are out in this weather, like a stupid human."_ his mind supplied.  
"Shut up brain." Sam muttered and stepped closer to the man on the ground.

Or rather the _creature_ on the ground, lightening crashed overhead causing Sam to get a good look at the gigantic wings sprouting from the guy's back. The one under his body looked to be in bad shape, it was bent wrong., like it couldn't fold in all the way properly. Rolling the man onto his back, Sam was able to see why, the muscle had been torn or severed really, it was hard to tell out here, this was on top of the bruises, cuts, and was that a _bite mark_? Several of them looked to be scattered across the stranger's skin. Either way, Sam needed to get himself and this man, bird, thing out of the rain and somewhere safe and dry. Sam as gently as he could picked up the stranger and settled him onto his back, arms wrapped around him bracing him against Sam's back. Being careful to not jostle his wings, Sam began the trek back to his home. The lilies would have to wait for now.

 

Sam unlocked the door, let it swing open and carefully stepped through and set his cargo on the bed. He quickly shut the door and shifted into his two legged form, grabbing his robe and some basic medical supplies from his shelves. There was a groan from the bed and Sam stepped over to Dean.  
"It's okay, you're safe now, my name's Sam."  
"Dean..." came the weak reply.  
"It'll be alright now Dean, you're safe."

Sam maneuvered Dean to the center of the bed, being careful to take care spreading out his wings, even injured they were huge and took up most of the space on the rather large bed. The left one appeared to be fine, just wet and its feathers ruffled. The right however, the membrane and muscles of it were torn. Sam had no idea how Dean had wound up in the woods, but flying would have still been possible, albeit very painful. This was on top of all the scratches and several bite marks on Dean's body. The scratches looked like nail or claw marks and the bite marks looked to have been made by fangs, a mouthful of them. While inspecting Dean's right wing, Sam began to think about what could be the cause of such a wound and just what Dean could be.

Centaurs were not the only mythical creature in their world, merfolk existed, so did kelpie, fairies, vampires, werewolves and all kinds of magical beings. There were whispers of demons. but most people didn't believe in them. Another creature that there were whispers of, were angels. Angels it was said, were the protectors of this world once upon a time, they fought and banished the darkness of the world to the other realms. They were successful for the most part, but bits of evil and darkness remained, feeding on the innocent. Dean's wings reminded Sam of the stories his mother had told him of angels, but he had never heard of one having black wings before.

The tear in the wing wasn't bleeding and looked to be a clean cut, so Sam set about cleaning and bandaging the other wounds. A few required some stitches, Sam winced as he cleaned out and stitched up a vicious looking bite on Dean's arm. Whatever this guy had been though, it had been nasty and he was lucky to be alive. Sam then turned his full attention to the wing. It took time and required several delicate stitches and wrapping but Sam was able to make sure it would heal well and not impede Dean's ability to fly. Sam was smoothing the feathers down when he realized that he had left behind his basket. He needed the flowers, so back out it was. Thankfully the storm had moved on, though the sky was occasionally lit by lightening. Dean was still out and if he was quick, Sam could be back without him ever knowing Sam had left. Sam shifted back as he stepped through the door again and took off at the steady trot.

The basket was where he had left it, Sam gathered the flowers that had been blown out of it and saw a glint of silver from under a tangle of brush. Pulling the leaves back, Sam saw what appeared to be a long dagger on the ground. He picked it and the basket up and went back home. Dean hadn't moved from his spot on the bed, Sam shifted again, stumbling slightly and yawning, this many shifts were beginning to wear on him. Sam sat his things down and quickly got dressed in a pair of trousers and a tunic. After checking on Dean, Sam stumbled into a nearby chair and watched him through the night.

The next morning Sam was redressing the bite on Dean's arm when he woke up gasping and grabbed Sam as he sat up.  
"Where am I?" Dean demanded, eyes glassy with fever.  
"It's okay Dean, you're at my house, you were injured, my name's Sam." Sam pried off Dean's hand from its spot on his arm. "It's alright, you just need to rest."  
"The vampires, where are they?"  
"Vampires? There aren't any near here Dean." _"Why would he ask that?"_ Sam wondered. As far as Sam knew, vampires hadn't been sighted in or near this forest in over a century. He'd ask one of the elder centaurs if they knew, but a lot of good it would do now.  
"It's alright." he soothed. "You need your rest if you're going to heal all these wounds properly." He eased Dean back down onto the bed. "If you move too much you'll tear your stitches open."

As it was, the sleep would help get rid of the fever as well, Sam could feel Dean's heart racing as he checked his pulse and wiped Dean's forehead and chest. Amid ramblings of vampires, Dean fell asleep again.

 

It took two days, but the fever had finally broken. Sam laid stretched out in a chair he moved next to the foot of the bed, his feet propped on the edge, crossed at the ankles. He snored lightly, his nose twitching slightly as Dean woke up and actually saw where he was for the first time. It appeared to be a rather sizable cottage, from where he was, Dean could see the front door, a doorway on the right leading off to the rest of the cottage and it looked like he was in the bedroom and living room area. There were flowers and herbs drying from the rafters, lavender, rosemary and thyme from the smell.

It was then that Dean really was able to focus on the man at the end of the bed. He was tall, good looking, albeit in a tired sort of way, and Dean was wondering what color his eyes were when Sam woke up.  
"You're awake." Sam rumbled, yawning and getting up to stretch his back. "How do you feel?"  
"Just great." came the sarcastic reply.  
"You'll be flying by tomorrow." Sam responded as he checked bandages, making note of which needed replacing and the state of Dean's stitches, equally sarcastic.  
"Really?"  
"No. You've got stitches and a torn or cut wing. It'll be a while." Sam reached for his dwindling supply of bandages, he'd need to make more soon, luckily Dean didn't need that many replaced.  
"My wing?" Dean saw the white wrapped around black feathers. "Oh. It was cut not torn. How is it?"  
"Figured as much. The cut was clean, but it needed a lot of stitches, and I would be very careful with it, don't want to tear it open. How did you cut it?" Sam asked as he removed old bandages, checking and cleaning the wounds they covered.  
"Sword fight." Dean replied. He smiled as Sam worked quickly and gave him a cup of water. "Thank you. Did you find a blade where I was? It would have looked like a long dagger."  
"Yes. It's on the counter in my kitchen. I wasn't sure what to do with it. I'll get it in a moment." Sam finished up with the bandages, cleaned up the soiled ones and stood to go to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry? I've got some cheese and bread, soup, apples and dried beef if you're interested."  
"Soup would be nice."  
"Alright then, be right back."  
Sam quickly walked into his kitchen, setting the bandages in a container to be burned later and began setting up a tray. He dished up a bowl of of soup from the pot bubbling in front of the fire, checking to see how the flame was. He added a slice of bread and a few apple slices in case Dean wanted to try something more solid. He also added a small pitcher of water and went back to Dean's bedside, after tucking the sword under his arm. He set the tray across Dean's lap and laid the sword on the bedside table.  
"Thank you." Dean said, tucking into the bowl before him. "Mmm, vegetable."  
"You're welcome." Sam replied, he had started the soup while Dean slept and was please to know it was well received.

Dean had finished most of the bowl when he decided that he had had enough and the tray was cleared away."And thank you for bringing my sword back."  
"Not a problem. Why would you need one, if you don't mid my asking?" Sam had weapons of his own, but his curiosity was winning out with Dean.  
"Why doesn't anyone?" Dean replied, picking it up. As his fingers wrapped around the hilt, the blade lengthened and burst into flame, _purple_ flame.  
"What the hell?" Sam burst out, scrambling out of his chair and back.  
"That's new, the flame's normally orange. But then given my new status, it's not surprising."  
"What's not surprising? What are you?" Sam demanded.

Dean glanced at Sam and put the sword down on the bed, the blade fizzling out and shrinking back to its old size. "The color of the flame. Given what I am now, the color change isn't surprising."  
"What are you?"  
"An angel. A fallen one now."  
Sam's jaw dropped in shock. "An- an angel? Is that why your wings are black as well?"  
"Looks like it." Dean rumbled, lying back down. He angled his uninjured wing closer for a look. The feathers were a glossy black and the light reflected off the feathers in flashes of blue, green and a light gold color. "They weren't always black. That must have happened afterwards."  
"After what?"  
"The fight. Before they were a golden brown color, like toffee." Dean settled the wing back and made himself more comfortable.  
"Could you tell me about the fight? When I found you, you were a mess." Sam asked.  
"Sure. If you sit back down."  
Sam nodded and Dean began to talk.

 

I had gotten orders to look into what turned out to be a nest of vampires. In Heaven orders are given out by _the potestates_ , the powers.

"The Powers That Be, they help keep things in check on Earth, keep everything in balance." Dean elaborated at Sam's blank look.  
"Oh. What kind of angel are you?"  
"I'm a _principatus_ , a principalities, it's like a knight. I'm one of the guardians of Earth, we also have a hand in educating people as well. But mainly we're really good at fighting." Dean took a sip of water and continued.

I had sneaked into the nest, and was taking care of things, when everything went wrong. You see Angels draw strength and power from the divine force, it helps us in battle and allows us to smite evil and save humans on a rather huge scale if needed. We can do just fine on our own, but the difference in ability while connected with the divine, is astounding. Well, one moment I was burning my way through vampires, my sword blindingly bright in my hand, nothing but a cloud of ash surrounding me as I worked through the nest; the next moment there was nothing. No power, no spark, no force except for my own. And while I could still slay vampires without the divine backup, I felt empty, alone.

It was the worst thing I had ever felt. It felt like there was nothing but endless quite and stillness inside me, where there used to be the voices of all my brothers and sisters and endless joy. I tried to fight the vampires as best I could with out the will of God, but even with my training, I lost ground to the still formidable nest as they surrounded me and attacked. One had a sword and used it to slice at my wings. The pain was unimaginable as the sword found its way home and sliced through muscle and skin. I returned the blow, decapitating that vampire as quickly as I could and the few who were foolish enough to be nearby, before running away from the remains of the nest and taking shakily to the air.

I’ve never had to deal with a wound like this. If I was still in contact with the will of God, it would be no problem, I’d just have to think it healed, and it would be done. But with nothing there, it hurt. I could feel the air around me pulling on my wing, the rain running down my feathers and against the edges of torn flesh. Landing was a blessing, any longer and I wouldn’t of been able to fly for much longer. Then I blacked out.

 

"I still don't know completely why I was cut off. I have a few suspicions, but I don't see the purpose."  
"Why do you think you were cut off? Who would want to do that to you?"  
"I don't know, but I think it was because I got too close to something. There are rumors that the darkness is coming back, that-"  
"They want control again." Sam finished. "I've heard the stories of before, how angels forced it back and made things safer for everyone.else. I've studied them, watched for signs, no one in my village believed me. They thought I was a fool or maybe crazy. They said that the darkness was gone and that I was banished to this part of the forest. The official reason is "for trying to incite a panic"."  
"Banished?"  
Sam nodded. "One of the worst punishments that my kind can give, save death."  
"Your kind? Apparently I’m not the only one with secrets... Okay, I’ll bite, what are you Sam?"

Sam snorted and stood up, walking towards the center of the room. He turned to face Dean and shifted, a bright flash of light engulfing his body. Sam briefly wondered what it looked like to Dean. He had seen other centaurs change, went through it himself, but rarely did another creature get to see it. Those that had, were awed by it, though they all had a habit of asking if it hurt. It didn’t, not a bit, it just felt like Sam was switching one form for another, and the shift just flowed like water. No pain, just warmth.

Dean blinked from his bed as Sam stood in front of him. “Sam?”  
“It’s me, Dean.”  
“I can see that. You’re a horse.”  
“A centaur.”  
“Right, centaur, sorry. Well that explains how you were able to get me here.”  
Sam nodded. “Yeah.”

Dean watched Sam, eyes running over his body, taking in the fact that Sam had hooves, four of them, and not just a pair of feet. And a tail! He had a freaking tail! It didn’t really bother him, hell Dean had wings for crying out loud, but he did like the color of Sam’s coat. It was a dark brown and Dean’s fingers itched to touch it. It looked like it would feel soft.  
“I’ve never met a centaur before.”  
“Well, I’ve never met an angel before either, so we’re even.”  
Dean laughed, wincing when his body protested at the sudden movement. "Alright then. Come here, I want a closer look at you."

Sam moved closer, tail swishing up on his right side, the only sign of his nervousness. "I was training to be the village's next healer, I was almost done, when I was banished."  
"You would have made them an excellent healer, their loss."  
"Thank you."  
"How long until I'll be able to move around?"  
"You could try to get up now, but flying is going to have to wait a bit, for the obvious reasons."

Dean pulled his legs over the edge of the bed and got up, holding a hand out to Sam's shoulder for balance. Sam held onto his hand and slowly backed up so Dean would have room to move. Dean's feet protested at having weight on them, but they held and Dean stepped forward. Everything was a little stiff and sore, and Sam had to grab Dean when one of his knees buckled. "Back to bed, or do you want to continue?"  
"I want outside if you don't mind."

Sam slid an arm around Dean's waist and Dean's left arm around his shoulder to help with the weight and the two walked toward the door and outside. It was late afternoon and Dean stepped away from Sam to stretch in the light and get some sun on his wings. The left extended out and the feathers moved and splayed themselves out to soak up as much sunlight as they could. The right did the same, but more slowly and not as wide, Dean becoming acutely aware of the stitches holding it together. He looked over his wings, nudging the feathers back into place where needed and enjoying the feeling of being outside after being cooped up inside for a few days and not being able to really move. While inspecting the right wing, he could feel the delicate stitches and the amount of work put into them, he was very careful of the site of the wound and turned to Sam.  
"Thank you. You did a wonderful job, your village would be proud if they knew."

Sam watched as Dean enjoyed the sunshine, warming his wings in the fading light. The two stayed outside, watching twilight fall and the moon rise.  
"If the rumors are true, we need to know, the sooner the better."  
"Would you like me to look for you?" Sam asked.  
Dean nodded and they began to make plans as they walked back into the cottage.

 

The plan was rather simple, Dean told Sam where the nest had last been and Sam would watch them, letting Dean know if they did anything unusual. What they didn't count on, was that someone knew Dean had made it out alive. That the vampires were working with someone and that someone had sent another angel to finish the job the vampires didn't.

Dean was sitting in the cottage, waiting for Sam to come back, bored out of his mind. In the back of his mind, he heard what he swore was the divine choir, when the roof of the cottage was vaporized in a rain of holy fire. Dean jumped out of the way of falling debris and looked up to see Uriel descending into the house.  
"Hello Dean." Uriel said, sword held ready.  
"Ureil. What are you doing here?"  
"My job." And with that, Uriel attacked, sword blazing brightly.  
Dean blocked Uriel's sword. "Why? I've done nothing wrong, who sent you?"  
Uriel laughed. "I don't need to tell you anything. You are fallen. You are nothing to me."

"It's not my fault, I didn't decide to fall, I was thrown out. Something cut me off."  
"I don't care what your excuses are Dean. I will admit that it's sad that it's you that's to be destroyed. I'll offer you a choice: Be destroyed by my sword or destroy yourself."  
"Never." Dean growled and attacked, throwing a ceramic jar at Uriel.  
Uriel swatted the jar out of the air, paying it no attention. When he raised his sword again, his host's hand had blood on it. "What did you do?" he demanded of Dean, as the contents of the jar, a black cloud of what looked to be dust, consumed the flesh on his hand.  
"I don't know." Dean replied, watching as the cloud continued to burn its way across his brother.

Seeing his opportunity, Dean knocked the sword away from Uriel and slammed him against the wall of the cottage."Stop this Uriel. I've done nothing to deserve this, leave now."  
"Either you will die or I will." Uriel replied and reached out calling his sword to him. Responding to Uriel's will his blade flew through the air towards them.

Dean grabbed the sword from the air and slammed it into Uriel's chest."Then I must choose myself." he growled, letting the sword go and shutting his eyes tears streaking his cheeks as Uriel's grace bled out of his host and burst out, burning an image of four huge wings into the wall behind him.

Sam found Dean a few hours later amidst the ruin of his home, holding what had been Uriel's body. "What happened?"  
"He tried to kill me, said that orders had been given to kill me."  
"Oh Dean. I'm so sorry."  
"Me too Sam."  
"So what do we do? The house is gone, we'll need to bury the body."  
"I know someone that might know who's behind this."  
"Who?" Sam asked.  
"Lucifer."  
" _The Morningstar? Why?_ " Sam exclaimed, staring at Dean.  
"Because someone wants me dead and I want to know why. Even if he is cut off he should know something. We'll need to go soon."

 

"Where are we again?" Sam asked, head turned slightly to see Dean on his back.  
"Your forest is rather huge, Sam, not many angels know it, but it was created to hide the place where Lucifer fell."  
"Really? That would explain the stories in the village."  
"Oh?"  
"Colts and fillies are warned away from a section of the woods early in life. According to legend, the lake and the surrounding area is haunted by a demon. It's called Falling Star Lake and we're headed right for it."

The two made their way through the trees and came into the lake's clearing. Dean got off Sam's back and walked over to the water's edge. He held out his hand and quickly sliced his palm, letting the blood fall into the water, intoning an incantation in Enochian. As the blood sank into the water, it began to bubble and boil before it parted and up rose a cage of iron, wrapped in silver. Inside was the most beautiful creature Sam had ever seen.

"Hello Dean. Nice wings." Lucifer said, twitching his own, they were pure white with a gold sheen. "Now, how can I help you? I mean there must be a reason you're here, I can't imagine you just dropping by to say hello." Lucifer asked, stepping closer to the cage's wall.  
"I want information Lucifer. I figure since you've got nothing but time, you've been keeping your ear to the ground."  
"So bossy. I know lots of things, be more specific." Lucifer replied, eyes sliding briefly towards Sam. _"Hello Sam."_ he mentally whispered.  
"I want to know who's trying to kill me, specific enough for you?" Dean asked, sarcasm thick in his voice, totally unaware that Lucifer was talking to Sam.

_"I could help you, y'know. You could help him, save him. I could help you get back into your village's good graces."_  
"You already know Dean, you just need to face it."  
 _"All you need to do is take my hand Sam, and I'll take care of everything. You already care about Dean and the elders will be asking you to come back in no time. Dean will die if we don't help him, he's no match for Zachariah. He'll wipe him off the face of the Earth. Give me your hand Sam, let me help."_

Sam could feel the smile that Lucifer sent him, it felt oily.

"Damn it Lucifer!" Dean growled. "Stop playing games and tell me who's after me!  
Lucifer smile was a look of contempt. "I don't know Dean get down on your knees and make it lovely, maybe I'll remember something."

_"All you you have to do is say yes and I can give you everything."_  
"Come on Dean, think about it! Someone is looking to take over since God left, you got too close and are now a threat." Lucifer laughed. "Your death is a certain thing. I can't wait to watch it, your death will be spectacular."  
 _"Unless you stop it Sam and save him. Just think about how grateful Dean would be, how much he would appreciate the help."_

Sam could feel the urge to say yes, it itched at the back of his head and he began to reach out.

Lucifer smiled. _"That's it, let me in."_

"Sam, no!" Dean yelled, slapping Sam's hand away from the cage and shoving him back.  
"Aw, Dean don't be like that, we could of had such fun." Lucifer chuckled.  
"Shut up." Dean growled, pulling Sam further away.  
"He offered to help." Sam pleaded, "Said all I had to do was let him in."  
"You're going to die Dean, it's a shame I won't see it in person."

Dean hissed and took his eyes off Sam long enough to say the incantation to send Lucifer back. The cage sank back into the lake, Lucifer calling all the while that Dean knew the answer, he just had to find it.  
"What did he say to you?"  
"That you would die without his help, Zachariah would kill you, that he could get me back into my village-"  
"Wait. He said what? That Zachariah would kill me?"  
"Yeah."  
"Wonderful. Just wonderful."  
"Who is he?"

"He's sort of my boss. He's a different class of angel, but he's higher up then me. His job is to find the evil, mine is to smite it."  
"So what, he sent you into the nest as a set up?"  
"Looks like. I'll need to ask him."  
"But how are you-"  
"Summoning spell. We need to go, things to collect."

 

It took a couple of weeks but soon Dean had everything he would need. Sam watched as he organized and packed what was needed in a satchel.  
"When are you doing the summoning?"  
"Tomorrow. For now come here."  
Dean held out his hand to Sam and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around Sam's waist.  
"This is nice." Sam whispered, brushing a light kiss against Dean's temple.  
"It is. I can think of nicer things though." Dean tilted his head up slightly, kissing Sam's chin and mouth.  
Sam kissed back, nipping lightly at Dean's lips. "Such as?"

Dean growled softly, knowing damn well that Sam was drawing this out on purpose. He felt Sam smile against his mouth as Dean moved Sam towards the bed. Sam's legs bumped against the mattress and he fell onto it, pulling Dean with him.Dean's wings, freshly healed, flared out behind him and the two landed in a tangle of arms and legs.

The next morning Sam woke up to an empty bed.  
"Dean?" he called, looking around. His hand brushed something that crinkled and he picked the note up.

_Dear Sam,  
I can't let you go with me. I'm most likely going to die and I don't want you to be hurt during the fight. I love you too much to see that happen, stay home._

_\- Dean_

"Son of a bitch! You bastard." Sam snarled, crushing the note in his fist. Sam got out of bed, flinging the sheets away, causing several feathers to flutter to the ground. Sam gathered his spear and dressed in his leather armor. Selecting a feather from the floor, Sam shifted into his centaur form and intoned a basic location spell. It was one of the first he had learned and was used mostly for finding lost children. but the result would still be the same. The feather began to glow a light blue and hovered in Sam's hand. It spun and pointed in the direction that Dean had left.

The alter had been set up and Dean drew a circle on the ground, stepping inside it before completing it. Tossing a lit match onto the bowl of herbs, they began to smoke and fill the air with their scent. What was in the bowl was a mix of graveyard moss and fragments of the roof of Sam's house, since it had been touched by divine power. Dean drew out a knife and quickly sliced his palm, adding his own blood to the mix. He put the knife down and began chanting in Enochian.

Nothing happened. Waiting for half a fucking hour and _nothing happened_.

Dean was about to call it quits when a wind blew through the clearing he was in. The alter fell over from the force and the sound of clapping filled the air.  
"A summoning spell Dean? Really? Have you sunk that low?" Zachariah appeared out of thin air.  
"What the hell took you so long?"  
"You didn't really think that I'd not show up without reinforcements did you?"

At that moment the field was overrun with more monsters then Dean had seen in quite awhile. Apparently Zachariah though to bring a small army with him. From where he was, Dean could see vampires, werewolves, wraiths, and was that a _banshee_ , no it was a Jenny Greenteeth. What the hell was a Jenny Greenteeth doing here?  
"I had hoped for it." Dean replied.  
"If wishes were horses, Dean." Zachariah motioned with one hand and the monsters attacked.

The werewolves came first, and Dean unsheathed his sword, willing it to burst into flame. There was a crackle and the sword flared into purple fire. It wasn't as bright as holy fire, this fight would be Dean's alone, but it was something.  
"Feeling a little left out there? Running on empty?" Zachariah asked snarkily.  
"Shut up." Dean hissed, grateful that his sword had responded at all, and that it was still a bane blade and could still bring down monsters even without divine power. The first werewolf charged head on, Dean obliged by decapitating it. The second had moved to a flanking position but Dean was prepared and had already spun into place and disemboweled it cleanly. _"Werewolves,"_ Dean thought _"so damn predictable. There was a third one. Where is it?"_. A growl behind him and Dean ducked as the were lunged at him, shoving his sword up into the wolf's body and gutting him open.

Zachariah clapped condescendingly. "Bravo Dean! Nice to know you still got it. As for the rest of you idiots, what are you doing? This isn't a kids story, go at him, don't wait your turn."  
The rest attacked as one.

_"Four vampires, two wraiths and one Jenny Greenteeth. Hope I can do this."_ Dean flexed his wings hard and shot into the air, letting the group collide into a pile beneath him. The vampires recovered first leaping up at Dean. Swinging his sword down, Dean lopped off the head of one vampire on the way up and twisted to avoid another, but two managed to grab onto his legs, weighing him down enough that he was starting to fall. Dean thrust his blade down into the mouth of one of the vampires holding onto his leg that was about to take a bite out of his shin. The vampire fell off his leg, but it was too late, Dean hit the ground hard. He stood up and prepared to get airborne again, but something hit him in the back and a set of teeth bit into his wing. Dean growled at the pain, but he didn't have time, one of the wraith's was coming right at him. He lashed his blade out and took off both of the wraith's hands at the forearm.

 

Dean snapped his wings open hard, spinning to the left and throwing Jenny off. Dean realized one of the remaining vampires was pinned beneath his foot and he slammed his blade through its throat.  
 _"That just leaves one vamp and wraith."_  
The wraith and vampire charged at once, but the wraith reached Dean first. Dean grabbed the wraith's wrist as the bone spike slid out and using the wraith's own momentum, jammed the spike up through the chin into the brain of the vampire. He then kicked the wraith away, where it fell to join Jenny. Dean stared at both of them.

"Who wants to be next? Either one of you wanna be my bitch _that_ badly?"

Jenny and the wraith looked at Dean, looked at each other, looked at Dean again, and took off running as fast as they could.

 

"I'm impressed you're still alive Dean. Great job on not dying, it gives me the satisfaction of killing you myself." Zachariah pulled out his sword and it erupted into flame. Leaping into the air, the two angels began to fight in earnest. As far as sword fighting went, they were evenly matched for the most part. Where things began to fall apart, was speed. With divine power flowing through him, Zachariah was just that much faster then Dean, and wasn't feeling any fatigue. Dean was able to block the vital blows, but he was still getting nicked and hit with smaller cuts. It was becoming a war of attrition and Dean was losing. He couldn't heal and he was getting tired fast.

Zachariah twisted his wrist and knocked Dean's sword out of his hand. "Aw, Dean getting tired? That's alright," Zachariah sheathed his sword and cracked his knuckles. "I can do this the old fashioned way. It's going to be so much more satisfying breaking your neck with my bare hands."

Zachariah launched himself at Dean, all six wings flared out, teeth turning to fangs and nails into claws. Dean was mildly amused at the fact that Zachariah was using his lion head to kill him. Dean dodged out of the way, Zachariah's claws raking along his side, Dean's blood beaded up on his skin.  
"You know that those fangs and claws suit you Zachariah!" shouted Dean, "Makes you look like the monster your really are."

Zachariah growled and tried again, this time punching Dean in the ribs and kidneys. Dean groaned and did his best to block the punches that Zachariah was throwing. but he was simply too fast and wasn't feeling the fatigue of extended fighting. Zachariah then delivered a devastating uppercut to Dean's jaw, knocking his head back. Dean's vision went black.

As his eyes opened, Dean realized he was falling and Zachariah was coming down at him, this was it.  
 _"I'm gonna die."_ Dean thought.  
Zachariah caught up to Dean, grabbing him by the throat before he could hit the ground. Now the two angels hung a few feet in the air, Dean totally limp and being held by both of Zachariah's hands around his neck. His vision spinning, his blood pounding in his ears, in a few seconds he would black out.  
"You see Dean," chuckled Zachariah as he lowered Dean and himself down the last few feet so they were on the ground. "you can't win, this has all been an exercise in futility. Now you're going to die and so is every one of these pathetic insects that infest this..."

Zachariah was cut off as a spear tip poked out of his chest right through his heart. Zachariah looked down.  
"What the.. Who the hell did this?" Zachariah released a hand from Dean's throat, snapping the head of the spear off, pulling the rest of the shaft out. Zachariah turned around, dragging Dean with him, looking at Sam who stood with a very confused look on his face.

"You think this can hurt me?" roared Zachariah. "This is _nothing_ you pathetic little insect! You are nothing but a mosquito, an annoyance, a pest. You are..."  
"A great distraction." Dean coughed out as he yanked Zachariah's blade out of it's sheath and thrust it into his chest.

Zachariah looked down in shock at his own blade sticking through him. looking at Dean. "You think this is over?" coughed Zachariah, a bit of blood running down his chin. "I was just middle management. Higher powers want this to happen Dean and you're going to be crushed in the process. You and every one of these pathetic sacks of meat."

Dean glared at Zachariah, "Fuck off." growled Dean, as he pulled Zachariah's blade out of his chest and rammed it up through his jaw, into his brain. As Zachariah's body crumpled to the ground, the last of his grace burned out, leaving the image of six wings forever burned into the Earth.

Dean collapsed to the ground, the smell of ash and ozone filling his nose. He could hear Sam calling his name and looked up as Sam came running up.  
"Are you alright?" Sam asked, kneeling down and running his hands over Dean's body. He hadn't even bothered to shift to two legs. He helped Dean stand, cataloging the wounds he could see.  
"I think so Sammy."  
"Can you walk or do you want to ride on my back?"  
"I'll ride. And why didn't you stay home like I told you?"  
"If I had, you'd be dead Dean." Sam helped Dean onto his back and began to walk out of the clearing.  
"True. Thanks by the way." Dean said, reconsidering Sam's words.  
"You're welcome." came the quiet reply. "Sorry I wasn't faster."  
"You were here, that all that matters." Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders to steady himself.

Sam squeezed Dean's hand lightly. "About what Zachariah said, who do you think it is?"  
"I don't know. You wanna help me find out?"  
"Seriously?"  
"Yes. Why, do you have something better to do?" Dean laughed.  
Sam snorted. "I'll come with you. But only after you've healed up and we've got supplies. I get the feeling that we'll need a lot of medical supplies."  
"Alright then, we've got work to do."

 

The End


End file.
